Attempts have been made to provide apparatus that will facilitate removal of the meat from the crab. One arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,422. This arrangement discloses a vertically upstanding structure including a press arm which is activated to move by a foot pedal to engage the crab. The arm is pivotably mounted so that it can be pivoted by hand to roll over and squeeze meat from the crab. U.S. Pat. No. 392,156 discloses another apparatus which includes a roller that squeezes the crab between the roller and a flat base surface.
Although these devices facilitate removal of the meat from the crab shell, because of their structure they can be rather expensive and even difficult to use.